Mystery drug
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Mello gets pissed off that Near beat him..Again so him and Matt plan to drug him. What happens when the drug is Horny Goat Weed and Near gets all hot and bothered? WARNING INSIDE. one-shot


Another MelloxMattxNear story. Hope you all enjoy it!~

**WARNING CONTAINS : THREE SOME, DRUGGING, YAOI, AND LOTS OF SEXYNESS. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ughh!" Mello screamed at the top of his lungs. Again Near had beaten him. One fucking point above him. Stomping angrily toward his shared room he opened it to reveal his roommate laying on his bed playing xbox. Slamming the door Mello sat on his bed searching for his trusty bar of chocolate. Snapping off a piece he glanced at Matt, who had not looked up from his game. Growling loudly got the brunettes attention.

"Whats wrong Mello?" Matt said in a monotone voice still not looking up from his game.

"What do you think Jeeves?! Its fucking Near that albino is getting on my fucking nerves! And he beat me by one point!" Mello spat angrily.

"Again? So what are you gonna do? Get some revenge? Beat him up? Kill him?" Matt asked setting his controler to the side now thoroughly interested in what they where discussing That night they sat up swapping ideas on what method of revenge they should use. It was decided by 3 a.m. They would slip something in his breakfast. This was gonna be fun.

**DAY OF PLAN : POISON NEAR  
**  
Mello and Matt awoke earlier then they usually do adrenalin pumping through there veins in excitement of the plan. They would sneak into the science lab. It was planned perfectly. They cracked open there door and snuck through the hallways making there way in front of the door they needed. Opening it slowly they made quick work finding the bottles of different substances. Thousands of bottles lined the shelves. While Matt stood lookout Mello searched through the bottles finding the perfect substance. Suddenly the words "Horny Goat Weed" Stuck out. Mello utterly confused placed the bottle in his pocket.

"Got it?" Matt asked from the door. Mello nodded and they made there way to there room. Once securely in there room the sat the bottle on the bed.

"Horny goat weed?! What the fuck is that?" Mello shrugged. Making use of the substance they decided it would be fun to watch Near squirm in embarrassment of having a boner all day. Hes probably never had one. This will be hilarious. Soon the breakfast bell was rung and they made their way to the kitchen. Now was the hard part. Getting the weed in his food. They snuck into the back kitchen where ladies stood cooking pots of food. Looking at each other they nodded and walked out in the open smiling.

"Excuse us. Could we help by bringing the food out to everyone? It would show Roger that we are really trying to be better. I just want to prove to him im not all bad and that I can be L's successor too." Mello looked up at the ladies with puppy dog eyes. They just nodded happy to have one less thing to do. As they pushed the carts of food into the cafeteria like kitchen they placed plates in front of kids. As Near was getting closer Matt slipped the weed into a plate of food and put it in front of Near smiling. Near thought this was weird since he thought Matt and Mello certainly hated him. He shrugged it off and began eating his breakfast. Once Mello and Matt sat down with there own breakfast they watched Near from across the room. As Near threw his plate away he made his way into the lounge. Quickly finishing theres they followed after him. Only Near,Mello and Matt where in the room. Matt hooked up the game system and began playing nonchalantly I picked up a book and dug out a chocolate bar from my pocket. Snapping off a piece I glanced at Near who was sitting there, same as always, twirling a piece of hair and working on a damned puzzle. Time passed and nothing was out of the ordinary. Just as Mello was about to leave in frustration he noticed something different in the young boy. He was squirming slightly. It was working! Mello thought. Mello hit Matts arm and pointed toward the red faced genius. He was squirming and flushed. He was panting and fanning his face.

"Mello, Matt is it hot in here or is it just my imagination?" Near asked softly. He looked at Matt then Mello.

"I think its actually pretty cool in here. But I guess if your hot you should just take your shirt off. We are all guys here." Matt said not looking from his game. Mello smirked at bit off another piece of chocolate. Near turned even redder and shrugged unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side. The cool air on his skin sent shivers up his spine, and jolts to his private. Near completely mortified at how his body was reacting switched his sitting position to one of a normal persons. Mello noticed this.

"What wrong near? You don't look so good. Are you running a fever?" Mello asked walking over to him and placing a hand on his forehead. The contact had another jolt of electricity run through him. He slapped Mellos hand away completely embarrassed.

"Im fine." Near said persistently Mellos just smirked and placed the hand on his cheek stroking slightly. Near gasped and found himself leaning into the touch. Matt noticed this and paused the game walking over to the two enemies Matt placed a hand in nears white silky hair ruffling it slightly. Near moaned softly at all the contact and looked up at the elders. Grey eyes blown wide with lust. Mello and Matt took one of nears hands and lead him to the shared bedroom. Locking the door behind them Mello sat down on his bed motioning Near to sit in his lap. Near to aroused to refuse jumped up into the lap of his former rival. Matt moved behind Near and ran his hands up and down Nears chest and stomach. Whimpering Near moved his face into Mellos neck. Pinching his nipples had him moaning loudly. The two olders chuckled and lied him down on the bed. They pulled his pants and boxers down. A naked and very horny Near lay before them. Mello placed his hand around Nears length and gave it one stroke making Near moan out in pleasure.

"Aaaaa-ghhh!" Near thrusted his hips into Mellos fist. Suddenly Mello stopped moving his hand. Near looked at him a mi of confusion and desperation.

"P-please move your hand Mello..Please!" Near begged him. Mello just shook his head. Tears welled up in Nears eyes as he was so desperate.

"Want to feel good? Move your hips yourself." Near started thrusting his hips faster. Matt and Mello watched in amusement at the young genius so vulnerable. Mello removed his hand earning a whimper of disappointment from Near. Mello just chuckled and started undressing as did Matt. Near watched them. They where skinny but fit. Nice toned bodys. Unlike his young physique that had him resembling a 10 year old. A warmth around him jerked him out of his thought. Moaning loudly Near grabbed locks of brown hair forcing more into the wet cavern. The pleasure was unexplainable It was so warm,wet,tight. It had Near seeing white and screaming in pleasure. His back arched off the bed as tears of pleasure streaked his face. Near felt overwhelmed and tried to push Matt away he felt as though he was about to explode. And Explode he did. In Matts mouth with a silent scream and a huge arch he came into Matts mouth. He almost passed out from the pleasure. Through a post orgasmic bliss he opened his eyes slightly to see Matt and Mello kissing above him swapping his cum. The sight made Near hard again. In disbelief he groaned loudly. How was he still aroused?! He thought. Breaking the kiss they noticed the state he was in and smiled. Mello made his way down boys body stopping at his twitching hole. Pushing a finger in. Near arched his back again and screamed in pain. Matt placed his dick in Nears mouth as Mello stretched him. Taking his time to prepare him. When he was thoroughly ready he lined himself up and pushed in all the way. Near screamed around Matts length making himself gag. Matt stroked the tear stained cheek softly telling him it will be better soon. Near nodded and took Matt back in his mouth. Mello started thrusting slowly but gaining speed quickly. As he thrusted in Near it forced more of Matt into his mouth. Over Nears body Matt and Mello started kissing passionately All too soon they felt the all familiar coil inside them. Matt being the first to cum in Nears mouth. Near second swallowing and cumming all over his stomach. The tightening around his dick and the sight of his two lovers cumming sent him over the edge. As Matt and Mello pulled out of the unconscious genius they smiled to each other Cleaning him up they brought him to his room tucking him into his bed. Kissing his lips lightly they made there way to there room. Wore out the took a nap together snuggling close into there embraces. They should have used this earlier,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Not to happy at how this turned out but..I guess its okay. Let me know please~ Bye bye


End file.
